


A Kiss out of Jealousy

by cloaks_or_daggers



Series: 50 Kisses [13]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloaks_or_daggers/pseuds/cloaks_or_daggers
Summary: Bai Yutong has a possessive streak.
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Series: 50 Kisses [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200752
Kudos: 16





	A Kiss out of Jealousy

Yutong steps off the elevator to the sound of his team gossiping. This isn’t a new occurrence, but he hears enough of the conversation to work out that Zhan Yao is their current topic of interest, and given that this is Yutong’s favourite subject, his interest is caught.

Back in Major Crimes, Yutong picked up most of his information on the comings and going of the Hong Kong Police Force from overhearing Wang Shao and Zhao Fu, but now he has an office to himself he’s found he’s a little out of touch.

He stays out of sight and leans his shoulder against the wall as he listens, but the more he hears the tenser he gets. Apparently one of Zhan Yao’s old Psychology team members had been waiting for Yutong to leave before making their way up to SCI’s floor to corner their old boss. Yutong’s heard enough. He pushes himself away from the wall and turns toward their offices.

As he turns the corner he can hear Zhan Yao’s teacher-voice coming from his open office door, and some of the tension drains away a little, still he lightens his steps until he can finally see into Zhan Yao’s office. 

Zhan Yao is perched on the end of his desk, his attention solely on the contents of the file in his hand. His visitor, Yutong suspects, is more enraptured by how Zhan Yao looks than the advice coming from his mouth. The man sitting on the edge of the armchair in Zhan Yao’s office looks young enough to still be in university, less Zhan Yao’s colleague and more like one of his adoring students. He’s leaning so far forward that Yutong suspects he’ll slip off the chair at the slightest breeze; he’s counting on getting to see him on his ass once he realises Yutong is there. As it is, he’s looking at Zhan Yao like he’s trying to mentally force him to look up from the file and fall in love with him. Notwithstanding the fact that Zhan Yao is especially clueless when it comes to recognising anyone’s attraction (Yutong knows this first hand), he’s already taken.

Yutong _almost_ feels sorry for the kid.

He moves more deliberately to lean against the door jar, arms firmly folded across his chest. Zhan Yao somehow notices him first. Given that he hasn’t looked up from reading the file, Yutong’s impressed that Zhan Yao’s sense of surroundings has somehow improved.

“You’re back early.”

Yutong can see the moment panic sets in. To give him some credit, the interloper doesn’t fall off the chair, although Yutong suspects that’s due to the fact that the kid’s emulating terrified prey, and his entire body has just gone rigid enough that there’s no chance of any movement whatsoever.

He raises an eyebrow when the kid finally looks at him, and curls one corner of mouth in a challenge. Zhan Yao seems somewhat shocked when his ex-colleague abruptly tugs the file out of his hands and stutters his way through a thank you and an apology for taking up his valuable time. The kid has to pause at the blocked doorway, and Yutong mentally congratulates himself on terrorising yet another of Zhan Yao’s suitors without uttering a word.

He finally steps to one side, and the kid disappears so quickly that Yutong is mildly impressed. He casts a glare at his audience of gossipers, visible through the blinds, before he enters Zhan Yao’s office and closes the door.

Zhan Yao is still perched on the edge of his desk, arms folded and with an expression on his face that suggests he knows what Yutong was doing. Yutong doesn’t care. He’s a jealous bastard, because he knows exactly what Zhan Yao looks like and how he turns heads without even trying. And while he might be confident that Zhan Yao is his, that doesn’t mean he likes it when others look.

He moves until the long outstretched legs are straddled by his own, and the elbows of Zhan Yao’s folded arms press into his body. When he raises his head to look at him it’s too much temptation for Yutong to ignore. He clenches his fingers in Zhan Yao’s hair and tugs his head back before he kisses him.

He kisses until all he knows is Zhan Yao. Until those folded arms unfurl and hands clench at his hips. Until he’s lost any concept of time and run out of air. Until he’s certain that the next person who looks at Zhan Yao will know exactly who he belongs to.


End file.
